Revenir est très dur
by virginie06
Summary: Deeks et Sam ont été retrouvés mais Deeks à dû mal à faire surface, il ne veux plus personne dans sa vie et fait tout pour les repousser.
1. Chapter 1: Les blessures

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je m'amuse juste avec, mon histoire commence après le dernier épisode de la saison 4 quand Deeks et Sam ont été retrouvés.

Chapitre 1

Point de vue de Kensi

Je viens de me lever, je pris un petit déjeuné et parti directement à l'hôpital pour voir Sam et Deeks. En arrivent là-bas j'aperçue Callen et Hetty.

-Salut.

-Bonjours mademoiselle Blye.

-Salut, bien dormie ?

-Plus ou moins, on y va.

-Je vais voir ce que les médecins pensent de leurs états.

-Bien, je vis voir Sam, tu vas voir Deeks ?

-Oui, j'irais voir Sam après.

-Ok, à tous à l'heure alors.

Je me dirige alors vers la chambre 212, je frappe et entre, je le vois allongé dans le lit, je prends une chaise et m'installe à côté de son lit, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux blond, ils sont légèrement humide, je joue avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, ses cheveux sont doux, pour moi ils ont une couleur solaire comme si il rayonnait. Sa mâchoire été couverte de fils ainsi que son nez, son arcade droite été complètement bleuté. Je pris sa main qui été dans un plâtre, il bougea doucement et plissa ses yeux signe qu'il faisait un cauchemar, je lui caressai la joue.

-Je suis là, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Il se réveille en sursaut, ses magnifique yeux bleu regarde partout pour voir où il se trouve, quand ses yeux se pose sur moi je pu voir un éclair de surprise. Il se décala pour que ma main ne soit plus sur sa joue et il enleva sa main de la mienne, cela me blessa mais je ne lui montrai pas.

-Hey ça va ?

-Hum.

-Je sais que tu as mal quand tu parles mais tu dois essayer.

-Pourquoi tu viens tous les jours ?

-Tu es mon partenaire, mon ami, je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Je vais bien.

-Je sais que tu mens. Dis-moi où tu as mal.

-A la mâchoire quand je parle.

-Deeks, s'il te plait ne te ferme pas à moi.

Je voulu passer ma main dans ses cheveux mais il m'attrapa la main.

-Arrête ça.

-Je t'en prie je suis désolé.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de la pitié, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que c'est.

-Non je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir !

Quelques larmes coula sur mes joues, il me lâcha, il se tenu la mâchoire, on frappa à la porte quand Nate arriva.

-Salut, c'est l'heure de ta séance Deeks.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Ça ne va pas Kensi ?

-Si si, je vais peut-être vous laisser.

-Bien à tout de suite.

-Oui, à plus tard Deeks.

Point de vue de Deeks

Je sais que c'est nul de faire du mal à Kensi mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et pourquoi Nate vient-il je ne veux pas de lui !

-Alors comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

-Je suis ton ami Deeks, je suis là pour t'aider.

-Non tu es psy, je ne veux pas te parler maintenant sort je suis fatigué.

-Il faudra que tu parles un jour ça te feras du bien.

-Au revoir Nate.

Nate sorti de ma chambre, je soufflai ma jambe me faisais terriblement mal, à cause de ces russes je ne pourrais peut-être plus jamais de faire de surf. Kensi revint dans la chambre elle s'installa sur la chaise à côté de mon lit.

-Sam va mieux, il pourra sortir dans quelques jours, il devra être surveillé pour son cœur et ne pas trop courir mais ça ira. Il a dit qu'il viendra te voir avant de sortir.

-Je ne veux pas le voir.

-Tu sais qu'il s'en veut il ne voulait pas te frapper.

-Il l'a fait et de toute façon il ne m'a jamais apprécié.

-Arrête tout le monde s'en veux de ce qui t'est arrivé, on est tous un peu responsable.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi Callen et toi être responsable.

-Callen parce que c'est le chef de groupe et moi parce que je t'ai distraire, quand tu m'as embrassé…

-Oublie ça, c'est du passé.

-On doit en parler.

-Je suis fatigué, tu peux me laisser s'il te plait.

-Euh oui bien sûr.

Elle s'approcha de moi, elle voulut me faire la bise mais je détournai la tête, elle m'embrassa les cheveux et parti.

-Je ne te lâcherais pas.

Je laissai quelques larmes couler puis je m'endormie, en me réveillent, je vis Callen ce qui me fit sursauter.

-Tes carrément flippent.

-C'est toi tu as vu ta tête.

-Moi j'ai été torturé, c'est quoi ton excuse à toi ?

-Ouais bon le médecin va revenir dans une minute il m'a dit t'attendre avec toi.

-Je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul.

-Monsieur Deeks, comment vous vous sentez ?

-Je suis un peu dans les vapes, quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

-Avez-vous conscience de votre état ?

-Oui, je suis bien amoché.

-Ecoutez-moi, votre main gauche est dans le plâtre, votre mâchoire et encore très fragile, il faut que vous parliez pour la solidifier mais pas de trop, votre visage est en va dire fragile les fils peuvent s'enlever très facilement donc il faut faire attention, Votre jambe droite à le tibia cassé, votre genoux gauche est infecté par la blessure et surtout les coups de batte que vous avez reçu dans le dos à endommagé votre colonne vertébrale si vous bougeait de trop il se peut que vous soyez paralysé.

-Je peux sortir quand ?

-Deeks, tu as entendu ce que le médecin a dit ?

-Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Callen et le médecin sortirent je voulais partir, j'essaye de m'assoir sur le bord du lit, ça me tirais un peu, je me mis debout je tenais malgré le fait que mes jambes me piquées, je commençai à faire un pas mais mon pied été pris dans le drap, je tombai sur le dos et senti quelque chose de froid le long de mon bras, je le relève et vis du sang.

Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2: Le souvenir

_Fan-des-series__ : Merci et oui c'est vrai que Deeks n'a pas de chance._

_anonkp__ : Merci beaucoup et pour le surf on verra, rien n'est sûr._

_Mllejojom : Merci et voilà la suite._

Chapitre 2

Point de vue de Kensi

Je retourne chercher ma veste que j'ai laissée dans la chambre de Deeks, je frappe mais personne ne répond j'aperçois une infirmière qui vient vers moi.

-Mademoiselle les heures de visites sont terminées vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là.

-Oui je sais et je suis désolé mais j'ai oublié ma veste.

-Bien mais faites vites, d'accord, au faites-vous savez quand il pourra sortir ?

-Je ne sais pas cela dépend de c'est blessures et si il a bien récupéré.

-D'accord merci.

L'infirmière me fît un sourire et alla plus loin, je rentre doucement dans la chambre je ne veux pas déranger Deeks si il dort. Je n'ose pas allumer la lumière, j'utilise mon portable comme source de lumière je ne trouve pas la chaise mais je marche dans quelque chose de gluant je regarde et remarque que c'est du sang. Je vais jusqu'à l'interrupteur pour mettre la lumière. Je me retourne et vu Deeks allongé sur le sol qui baigne dans son sang.

-Oh mon dieu ! Infirmière vite !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Deeks réveille-toi aller !

-Laissez nous passer.

-Pourquoi il saigne ?

-Sortez d'ici mademoiselle on s'en occupe.

-Non je veux rester avec lui, Marty !

Des infirmières m'ont poussé dehors pendant qu'ils emmenaient Deeks en salle d'opération, mes mains sont pleine de son sang, je vais les laver dans les toilettes. Je me laisse glisser sur le sol en pleurent.

-Mademoiselle Blye.

-Hetty ? Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

-L'hôpital m'a appelé pour me dire que monsieur Deeks a eu un problème.

-Vous avez fait vite.

-Cela fait 20 minutes qu'ils m'ont prévenue.

-J'ai même pas vue le temps passé, j'ai l'impression que je viens juste d'arriver, comment se fait-il que ce soit vous qui ait été prévenue ?

-En cas de problème avec monsieur Deeks c'est moi qu'il faut prévenir, c'est écrit sur son dossier.

-Je vois.

-Allez venais on va voir si les médecins ont des nouvelles.

Je me lève et suit Hetty devant le bloc opératoire, cela faisait maintenant plus de 4 heures que Deeks été dedans et personnes ne voulais nous dire si tout se passe bien. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, le médecin vint vers nous je pu voir qu'il avait plein de sang sur sa blouse.

-Alors docteur ?

-En chutant il a fait tomber son verre qui s'est brisé des morceaux se sont logé dans son dos et c'est de là que venais le sang que vous avez vue.

-Oui mais ça ne dis pas comment il va.

-Nous avons à arrêter l'hémorragie mais son cœur c'est arrêté, nous avons réussi à le faire repartir mais il est dans le coma. Madame Lange puis-je vous parlez en privé ?

-Quoi mais non je veux savoir.

-Restez là mademoiselle Blye je reviens.

Hetty et le médecin se sont mis un peu plus loin pour parler mais je voulais savoir alors je me suis approché discrètement.

-Je rarement vue une personne que ce patient.

-Je sais il est impressionnent.

-Non ce que je veux dire madame c'est que les seuls personnes que j'ai vue à ce stade sont des personnes qui ne veulent pas se battre pour vivre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Que pour sortir du coma il faut se battre mais je doute que ce soit ce qu'il veut.

-Bien merci.

Elle s'approche de moi.

-Vous ne deviez pas écouter, allez le rejoindre de sa chambre.

-D'accord.

Point de vue de Deeks

Je suis debout dans le noir, je n'ai plus aucune marque, je ne comprends pas je suis bien ici. Il y a une lumière blanche, je m'avance vers elle et là je me vois attaché sur la chaise avec les russes, ils viennent de finir de s'attaquer à ma bouche, Sidorov me regarde avec amusement, son acolyte prend un bâton en fer et commence à me frapper entre le dossier et l'assise de la chaise, je ressens la douleur comme si je l'a subissais encore, il repose son jouet et en prend un autre, cette fois si c'est un couteau. Il approche la lame de mes jambes et les entailles. Il pose la lame sur me genoux gauche, il l'enfonce doucement dans mon genoux et relève le couteau comme si il voulait m'enlever la rotule, je vois mon autre moi hurler, je ressens cette affreuse douleur, je m'écoule au sol. Je le vois prendre mon poigner et le poser à plat sur une table qu'il a emmené, je me rappelle exactement ce moment atroce. Il bloque mon bras et prend un marteau, il me regarde et sourit, un sourire qui vous glace le sang. Il me dit que ça va piquer, il lève le marteau, puis me donne un grand coup sur le poignet. Je m'époumone tellement j'ai mal. Je sais que c'est passé mais tellement présent dans mon esprit, je ne peux pas l'oublier, depuis que je suis petit je subis toute sorte de torture, s'en est trop je ne veux plus me battre pour continuer à souffrir ou faire souffrir ce qui m'entoure. Je veux ne jamais me réveiller, je sais que Monty ne sera pas seul et Kensi n'a pas besoin d'un homme comme moi, incapable de me protéger et de protéger ce à qui je tiens. Je retombe dans un trou noir puis tout recommence, encore et encore inlassablement. Je vois un visage mais je n'arrive pas à voir qui sais, j'entends cette douce voix qui m'appel, Marty. Je sais que cette voix lointaine m'est familière mais je ne peux pas dire à qui elle appartient. Je me sens essoufflé comme après une séance de sport, je veux que ça s'arrête !

Point de vue de Callen

On est tous dans la chambre de Deeks son visage de reflète rien, comme si il n'été plus ici avec nous, je sais qu'il faut rester positif, c'est un homme fort mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est de ma faute.

Fin du chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3 : L'amitiés

_Fan-des-series__ : Pauvre Deeks tu as raison mais ce n'est pas fini._

_anonkp__ : C'est vrai que d'être pris dans ses cauchemar sans pouvoir en sortir, j'espère que ça te plaira._

_P'tite Poulette__ : Voilà la suite j'espère que ça te plaira en tout cas bonne lecture._

_Fan of Show__ : Voilà la suite._

_Lone Wolf: Je ne peux pas te dire si elle le fera finir sortir de son coma où pas mais j'espère que ç ate plaira._

_Clm : Merci beaucoup._

Chapitre 3

Point de vue de Callen

Cela fait deux jours que Deeks est dans le coma, les médecins disent qu'on ne peut rien faire pour le réveiller. Kensi lui parle, elle est persuadé qu'il entend. Moi je ne sais pas quoi penser, c'est un homme fort bien plus fort qu'on peut tous le penser mais malheureusement à un moment les hommes fort finissent par s'épuiser et ne pas pouvoir se relever, je me demande si il ne ferait pas mieux d'arrêter tous pour un temps. Enfin j'aimerais surtout qu'il se réveille, on a tous besoin de lui. Entre Hetty et Kensi je ne sais pas qui ne à le plus besoin.

Point de vue de Kensi

Je parle à Deeks comme si à tout moment il se réveiller en me nomment Fern, j'essaye de lui dire de mots réconfortent et lui caressent les cheveux mais il semble toujours souffrir, je voie ses paupières ce plisser mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'apaiser.

-Comment vas Deeks ?

-Pas de changement.

-Je m'en veux.

-Tu n'es pas responsable.

-Oui, mais j'ai été odieux avec lui.

-Comment ça ?

-Je lui aie, en quelque dis qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur, que peu importe ce qu'il faisait je ne lui ferais jamais confiance parce qu'il est qu'un blagueur et un coureur de jupons.

-Comment tu as pu faire ça ! Il a tout fait pour être accepté et toi tu lui sors que tu ne lui a jamais fait confiance !

-Tu dois comprendre Michelle été en danger.

-Il été là pour aider, tu n'aurais jamais réagis comme ça avec Callen !

-Callen est mon ami !

-Sort.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça et tu le sais.

-Sam viens on va chercher des cafés, tu en veux Kensi ?

-Non merci Callen.

Callen et Sam partirent j'en profite pour parler à Deeks, je n'aime pas qu'on m'écoute quand je fais ça.

-Deeks je suis persuadé que tu m'entends, alors s'il te plaît réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi tu es le meilleur partenaire que j'ai eu, tu es même plus que ça tu es mon meilleur ami, mon confident et il faut que tu te réveilles pour que l'on parle j'ai vraiment besoin de toi dans ma vie.

-Euh Kensi ?

-Nell, Eric vous allez bien ?

-Bien et vous ?

-On est venu voir s'il y avait du changement et surtout si tu avais besoin de quelque chose.

-Il n'y a pas d'amélioration et non ça ira merci.

-Ces blessures se guérissent bien ?

-Pour le moment ça peut aller, ces jambes sont immobilisées et au niveau du visage c'est encore un peu fragile, mais comme il est dans le coma ça ira.

-Tout va bien se passer.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu raison mais j'ai emmené des photos de lui qui fais du surf.

-Merci beaucoup Eric.

Je me lève et prend Eric dans mes bras puis Nell, ils sont adorables, j'espère que Deeks sera contente de voir des photos de lui entrain de surfer.

Point de vue d'Eric

Je n'été pas encore venu voir Deeks à l'hôpital mais Nell m'a dit que c'été important, alors elle m'a emmené. Mais je suis perdu, voir mon meilleur ami allongé comme ça inerte et si blessé, c'est plus que je ne peux le supporter. Je sais qu'ils risquent tous leurs vies à chaque fois qu'ils vont sur le terrain mais depuis la mort de Dom je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus.

-Je suis désolé je dois sortir.

-Eric attend !

-Je suis désolé Nell, je ne peux pas je vais rentrer et appeler un taxi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne suis pas un agent expérimenté, une des seules fois ou j'ai été sur le terrain j'ai failli fongelé.

Ce mot me fît rire car je me suis souvenu que ce mot c'est Deeks qui l'avais sortie le premier.

-D'accord attend moi je vais dire au revoir à Kensi.

-Bien je t'attends ici.

-D'accord.

-Kensi on va partir appelle-moi si tu as besoin.

-Attend j'arrive. Vous partez déjà.

-Oui on … on doit partir.

-Je comprends merci pour tout.

- De rien, mais on a rien fait.

Après avoir dit au revoir Nell et moi nous mirent en route, cette fille est une perle toujours là quand on a besoin d'elle, je sais qu'elle aussi et très proche de Deeks.

-Ca va Nell ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je sais que tu es proche de Deeks aussi.

-Oui, ça me bouleverse de l'avoir vue comme ça.

-Je suis désolé.

Je mis ma main sur sa jambe, je me rends compte mon geste et je regarde Nell qui elle ne quitte pas la route, je retire alors ma main.

Point de vue de Deeks

Je cherche à me rapprocher de cette voix en essayent de ne pas penser à la scène de ma propre torture qui se déroule à côté, je suis la voix. Et là je la voie, si belle, si éblouissante. Elle m'a tellement manqué !

-Maman !

-Mon chéri.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ecoute-moi, tu ne dois pas te fermer au bonheur.

-Je ne me ferme pas.

-Si tu rejette ce qui peut te rendre heureux.

-Depuis que tu n'es plus là je n'y arrive pas.

-Vient avec moi.

Je suis ma mère et on arrive sur une plage, une plage magnifique, la mer avec ses vagues incroyablement belles, ici je me sentais bien, calme, apaisé.

-Tu voies ici je me sens heureux.

-Je voulais dire heureux avec une femme.

-Je ne peux pas ce n'est pas possible, ça fais trop mal.

-Tu ferais un très bon mari comme un très bon père.

-Non ça je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas être un bon père avec celui que j'ai eu.

-Je dois partir, je t'aime mon chéri.

Ma mère parti, toutes les douleurs viennent m'assaillir je m'écroule sur le sable enfin ce qui été du sable qui est devenu un sol en béton froid et dur qui ne fait que d'augmenter ma douleur.

Fin du chapitre 3


	4. Chapter 4 : Un avenir

_Fan-des-series : Ouais Sam est pas sympas, mais la non plus il ne le sera pas vraiment._

_Anonkp : Merci, désolé de t'avoir rendu triste et sa vision n'est pas revenu mais j'espère que celle qui arrive te plaira._

_Ali' Blye : Merci beaucoup ton commentaire me fait énormément plaisir tu es la première à me dire une chose comme ça, j'espère que mon chapitre te plaira, et j'essaye de rendre chaque chapitre touchant. _

_Fan of Show : Merci et il ne faut pas être triste, ça finira bien pour lui._

Chapitre 4

Point de vue de Kensi

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Deeks été dans le coma et rien n'indiqué qu'il allait en sortir à un moment. Je restée à côté de lui tous les jours, je n'allais plus au NCIS et j'avais interdit à Sam de venir le voir, surtout pas après ce qu'il m'avait dit. Hetty m'a demandé de venir au moins chercher des dossiers pour pouvoir finir la paperasse qui m'attendait. En me levant se matin j'ai pris ma douche vite fais, j'ai attaché mes cheveux en une queue de cheval vite fais, je ne me suis pas maquillé, je suis directement parti vers l'OPS. En arrivent là-bas je vis tout le monde devant le bureau de Deeks, je m'approche doucement pour ne pas être remarquée et pourvoir partir le plus rapidement possible, mais Monty, que Callen gardé, m'avais remarqué et ces jeté sur moi.

-Oui Monty, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

-On vous attendez mademoiselle Blye.

-Je prends vite les dossiers et je repars.

-Avant j'aimerais que nous ayons tous une pensée pour monsieur Deeks.

-Il n'est pas mort !

-On à jamais dit ça Kensi mais ça nous ferais du bien, de dire ce que Deeks représente pour chacun d'entre nous.

Je m'installe sur mon bureau, Eric avais mis des photos de toute l'équipe sur l'écran, Deeks avais le sourire, non en fait tout le monde avais le sourire, depuis que Deeks est dans le coma on ne rigole plus, on ne sourit que pour faire plaisir aux autres mais on sait tous qu'ils sont faux.

-Je vais commencer, pour moi monsieur Deeks est l'un de mes agents mais bien plus que cela, il est comme un fils pour moi, au même titre que vous tous, peu importe ce qu'il pense jamais je ne le laisserais partir du NCIS car il est extrêmement performent.

-Deeks est mon meilleur ami, c'est lui qui m'encourage dans les compétitions de surfs, il est beaucoup plus doué que moi, mais il est toujours là pour moi quand j'ai besoin et surtout pour m'arracher aux jeux vidéo.

Ce que dit Eric nous fît tous sourire, on sait comme c'est dur pour lui de quitter ses jeux.

-Pour moi Deeks, c'est un ami précieux, il accepte de jouer au basket avec moi-même si il sait que je gagne tout le temps, et surtout il ne me laisse pas gagner il se bat vraiment et pour ça je ne lui en remercierais jamais assez de ne pas être comme les autres qui laisse ma taille prendre le dessus.

-Je dois dire qu'au moment où j'ai vue Deeks pour la première fois, je me suis dit c'est quoi ça ? Puis après j'ai appris à le connaitre et j'ai vu un homme qui fait de nombreuses blagues mais quand la situation le demande il redevient sérieux et rien ne peut l'empêcher de réussir sa mission et en même temps il risquerait sa vie pour nous.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire Deeks est un mec bien.

-Sam !

-Quoi ?

-Laisse le Callen il n'est pas capable de compassion.

-Mademoiselle Blye c'est à vous.

-Je n'aime pas ça, ça me donne l'impression qu'il est mort.

-Mais non, c'est une façon pour nous de lui souhaiter de se remettre vite.

-Deeks est bien plus que mon partenaire et mon confident. Avant de veiller sur Sam, il m'a embrassé mais il ne veut plus en parler. Sans lui je me sens vide, d'habitude quand je ne vais pas bien Deeks arrive chez moi avec des bières et on regarde top model, ensuite il dort sur le canapé au cas où j'aurais besoin de réconfort la nuit, mais là il n'est pas la et je ne peux rien faire pour remédier à cette situation et cela me tue.

Point de vue de Deeks

Je suis dans un endroit froid et terne, je ne sais pas où je suis, ni si je suis mort, si c'est cela la mort on nous a mentis, ce n'est pas un endroit de repos. Je marche droit devant mais le paysage est toujours le même, un endroit abandonné, en ruine où il n'y a rien et personne. J'ai voulu revoir ma mère mais elle n'est jamais apparue. Plus loin il y avait un enfant, je m'approche doucement de lui pour ne pas lui faire peur.

-Que fait tu là tout seul ?

-J'attends papa et maman.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Bas travail.

-Suis-je bête, que font-ils ?

-C'est des super-héros !

-Ça doit être chouette ça.

-Oui, mais ils sont souvent en retard.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à les trouver ?

- Non, je ne dois pas bouger, mais on peut jouer ensemble.

-D'accord, tu t'appel comment ?

-Chris.

-C'est un beau prénom, un de mes préférés.

-Je sais.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Parce que je m'appelle comme ça.

-C'est quoi le nom de tes parents ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-Bas parce que le nom de papa et maman c'est papa et maman, tu es bizarre.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-6ans !

-Tu es un grand garçon maintenant.

-Je sais-tu le dis tout le temps.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es mon papa enfin tu pourrais l'être mais tu ne veux pas de moi.

-Quoi mais non tu es adorable, qui ne voudrais pas de toi.

-Toi, parce que tu ne respectes pas ta promesse.

-Tu sais la vie d'adulte est dur et je respecte toujours mes promesses.

-Tu mens !

Chris se mis à courir, je me lève et couru après lui, je ne comprends pas, il dit que je mens mais sur quoi, je dois le retrouver je ne peux pas le perdre, il est bien trop important.

-Chrisss !

Je le vois assis par terre qui pleure, cela me brisa le cœur.

-Ne pleure pas.

-Si tu ne m'aime pas.

-Mais si je t'aime.

-Alors respecte ta promesse sinon je ne viendrais jamais au monde !

-Mais quelle promesse ?

-Tu as dit que jamais tu ne te ferais pas tuer.

-Et c'est le cas, regarde je suis là.

-Non tu te laisses mourir, tu ne te bat pas !

-Promis on se retrouvera bientôt mon grand.

Je voulu prendre Chris dans mes bras mais avant que je puisse le toucher il disparut. Je lui promets de me battre pour lui !

Fin du chapitre 4


	5. Chapter 5 : Mon héros

_ : Merci beaucoup et je ne peux pas te dire si Chris est le fils de Kensi juste c'est le fils de Deeks._

_marionNCISlove__ : Merci, je ne sais pas si ça fais réaliste mais je voulais que Deeks est une raison de se battre, surtout pour un futur._

_laptitemissxD__ ! Merci et voilà la suite._

_Fan-des-series__ : Oui c'est la promesse faite à Kensi, et merci._

_rockandlol__ : Merci et ton vœux va être réalisé._

_Fan of Show__ : Merci et je pense que tu seras contente._

_Ali' Blye__ : Merci encore et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant que le précédent et oui je voulais que Chris est un rôle important d'ailleurs on le verra encore plusieurs fois._

Chapitre 5

Point de vue d'Hetty

Je m'en voulais tellement, si le lieutenant Deeks été dans cet état c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû changer les équipes, surtout pour une mission si difficile. Il n'y a plus d'équipe maintenant, mademoiselle Blye ne travaille plus et l'agent Callen ne comprend plus l'agent Hanna mais je ne peux rien faire pour arranger cela. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me sentir si inutile.

Point de vue de Callen

J'étais avec Sam sur une affaire assez simple, je le regardé et je le voyais sourire comme si tout été normal et qu'il ne manquait pas Deeks, ce qui me mis en colère. Comment pouvait-il être ainsi alors qu'un de nos ami été à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort.

- Comment peux-tu être comme ça !?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Tu es si froid par rapport à la situation de Deeks que ce n'est pas normal.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise c'est ainsi, ce n'est pas un agent.

- Mais c'est notre ami !

- C'est le tien pas le mien.

- Tu lui as confié la chair de ta chair mais ce n'est pas ton ami ? Je ne te crois pas.

- Il été avec Kensi.

- Justement toi qui dis que tu considères Kensi comme ta propre sœur, tu serais prête à la mettre en colère et à la décevoir ?

- Non, je n'aime pas la savoir triste mais ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est dans cet état.

- Mais bon sang, il t'a sauvé la vie !

- Je sais j'été là !

- Oh non tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Ton égo en a pris un cout parce qu'il t'a sauvé !

- Je suis un navy seal je sais me débrouiller, lui c'est un simple flic !

- Mais putain Sam, il fait partie du NCIS et je te signale que tu es un ancien navy seal tu fais partie du NCIS aussi !

- Je sais !

- Tu vas aller le voir et maintenant !

- Hors de question !

- Je suis le chef d'équipe tu fais ce que je te dis et maintenant !

- Tu as changé G. Je préférer l'ancien toi.

- Je peux en dire pareil.

Sam parti directement, je ne le comprends pas lui qui dis être ouvert a dû mal avec Deeks et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'envoie un sms à Kensi pour la prévenir que Sam allait arriver et pour ne pas qu'elle s'énerve.

Point de vue de Kensi.

Je viens de recevoir un sms de Callen qui ne me plait pas, je ne veux pas que Sam vienne voir Deeks. Je caressais la joue de Deeks, son expression avait changé depuis quelques jours, il avait l'air bien, et si jamais il ne revenait jamais à lui et qu'il finissait par mourir ? Qu'el qu'un frappé à la porte et l'ouvre. C'été Sam il me regarder.

- Kensi je …

- Tais-toi je ne veux pas t'écouter. Fais ce que tu as à faire et part.

- D'accord.

Je partie en laissent Sam avec celui que j'aime. Celui que j'aime ? Oui j'en suis maintenant, j'aime Deeks, je l'aime plus que je ne peux encore l'admettre, mais je le sais, je l'aime.

Point de vue de Sam

Je me retrouvais seul avec Deeks, il été là allongé avec des tubes dans la gorge, je ne savais même pas qu'il avait des problèmes respiratoires. Je pris la chaise ou Kensi été assise avant de partir.

-Tu sais mes enfants me demande souvent de nouvelle de toi, ils ne comprennent pas que je ne l'ai emmène pas te voir. Mais ils sont encore jeunes ça risquerais de les traumatiser. Je ne te déteste pas, je suis impressionné par toi, tu as fait des choses tellement incroyable alors que moi j'été incapable de bouger. Tu as du en voir beaucoup. Je ne voulais pas venir te voir car cela me rappelle combien j'ai été minable face à Sidorov alors que toi tu savais déjà ce que tu allais faire. Je n'aime pas me sentir faible ça me donne l'impression de ne pas pouvoir aider ma famille, toi tu es capable de tout. Mes enfants me disent que je suis leurs héros mais toi, tu es le mien.

Je continué à lui parlé, peu importe si il entend ou pas ça me faisais du bien de lui dire tout ça.

Point de vue de Deeks

La plage avais fait son retour, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir le corps lourd, tellement lourd que j'avais du mal à avancer sur le sable, au loin j'aperçue deux silhouettes, je reconnue ma mère et Chris j'essayer de courir vers eux mais impossible.

- Tu ne peux pas bouger mon chéri.

-Pourquoi ?

- Dans la nuit tu as arrêté de respirer pendant trois minutes. Les médecins ont dû t'intubé.

- Ils disent que tu ne te bat pas.

- Je t'ai promis de me battre Chris et je le ferais. J'aurais aimé que tu le connaisses vraiment maman.

- Pour le connaitre il faut que toi tu le rencontre d'abord.

- Je ne veux pas partir, ici au moins vous êtes là avec moi.

- Au revoir Marty, tu vas ma manquer.

- On se verra bientôt hein ?

- Promis.

Ils se rapprocher pour que je les embrasse, mais avant de pouvoir les toucher il y eu un trou noir, les douleurs que je ne sentais plus été de retour, il y avait quelque chose qui m'irrité la gorge.

-Hey Deeks !

Fin du chapitre 5


	6. Chapter 6 : L'enfer du souvenir

_Neferete__ : Voilà la suite désolée pour le temps que ça a pris._

_marionNCISlove__ : Pas encore les retrouvailles avec toute l'équipe mais presque._

_rockandlol__ : Voilà enfin la suite._

_Fan of Show__ : Tant mieux, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi._

_Ali' Blye__ : Malheureusement pour Deeks le chemin va être long encore, tu t'en rendras compte dans ce chapitre._

_Clementine20__ : Merci et voilà la suite attendue._

_anonkp__ : Pour le partage de sentiments de Sam se sera plus tard quand Deeks sortira._

Chapitre 6

Point de vue de Kensi

Sam venais de sortir de la chambre en hurlant, Deeks venais de se réveiller, je couru dans sa chambre les médecins et les infirmières arrivèrent pour voir si tout allait bien. Je me rapprochai de lui il avait un peu de mal à garder les yeux ouvert.

- Chris …

- Deeks, c'est moi Kensi.

- Ken..si.

-Oui c'est moi, Sam est là aussi.

-Non …

- Ok euh je vais vous laissez, je vais prévenir les autres.

- Ok à plus.

- Deeks comment vas-tu ?

- J'ai … mal.

- Où as-tu mal ?

- Par …tout.

- Ok je vais chercher une infirmière.

-Merci.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur.

-Pardon.

Je lui fisse un baiser sur le front et parti cherché une infirmière.

- Bonjours le lieutenant Marty Deeks à mal est-ce que c'est possible de lui donner quelque chose ?

- Ce n'est pas possible avant un petit moment, il a déjà reçu une grande dose de morphine, nous devons attendre un peu pour être sûr qu'il ne replongera pas dans le coma.

-Oh d'accord, merci beaucoup.

Je retourne voir Deeks, il me regarde et essaye de se relever légèrement.

-Ne bouge pas. J'ai été voir les infirmières mais elles ne peuvent pas te donner de morphine.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Qui est Chris ?

- Chris ?

- En te réveillent tu as dit Chris.

- Je ne sais pas.

Point de vue de Deeks

Je ne peux pas lui dire qui est Chris, je préfère que cela reste pour moi. Je ne sais pas qui est sa mère mais peu importe. Tous ce que je veux c'est de profiter de la vie, et je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à avoir une relation avec Kensi, je sais juste que j'ai besoin d'elle près de moi.

- Tu as … as l'air fatigué.

- Oui euh, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis.

- A…à cause de moi ?

- Non pour toi.

- Viens.

-Je ne vais pas m'allonger à côté de toi.

-Si.

Je me décalai pour la laisser s'installée, je respire son odeur qui m'avait manqué. Elle se positionna sans appuyer sur mes blessures qui sont nombreuses.

- Dis-moi que t'a dit Sam ?

- Je ne… sais pas, je… je me suis réveillé il ne disait ri …en.

- Ok.

- Dors.

Kensi s'endormi et je replongeai dans le sommeil moi aussi.

Point de vue de Sam

Je suis de retour à l'OPS, tout le monde me regardé.

-Alors tu lui as parlé ?

- Il vient de se réveiller.

- Quoi !

-IL VIENT DE SE REVEILLER !

- Hetty !

-J'ai entendu monsieur Callen, nous irons un peu plus tard, laissons-lui le temps de se remettre tranquillement.

- Mais moi je veux aller voir mon pote tout de suite !

-Monsieur Beale calmez-vous se serais extrêmement gentil de votre part, il a besoin de repos et votre « pote » ne s'enfuira pas croyez moi.

- Euh oui, d'accord.

Tout le monde repartie à ses occupations, Hetty pris son téléphone sûrement pour appeler Kensi.

- Alors tu lui as parlé ?

- Oui.

- Il a dit quoi ?

- Rien il été dans le coma quand j'ai eu finis il s'est réveillé.

- Et ça va toi ?

- Même si il ne m'a pas entendu, cela m'a fait du bien, merci.

- De rien.

- Mais je crois qu'il ne veut me voir.

- Et cela t'étonne ?

- Il aurait pu oublier.

- Sam, tu lui as cassé la mâchoire alors qu'il été déjà énormément blessé.

- Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi !

- A moi oui, mais pas à lui.

Point de vue de Deeks

Je me retrouvais à nouveau dans l'entrepôt, Sidorov me voit.

- Jeune lieutenant, comment allez-vous ?

- Comment pouvez-vous me parler alors que je suis dans mes rêves ?

-Parce que vous avez peur que je puisse partir et revenir pour vous.

- Non j'ai confiance dans le système juridique.

- C'est faux c'est pour cela que vous n'êtes plus avocat.

- Vous ne savez rien de moi !

- Oh mais au contraire je sais beaucoup de chose.

- C'est faux, vous n'êtes qu'un cauchemar.

- Un cauchemar qui ne fait que commencer, regardé.

Il me montre la chaise où il m'avait attaché, mais ce n'été pas moi, ce que je visse me glaça le sang.

- Pourquoi faite-vous ça !

- Pour que toute votre vie vous ne pensiez qu'à moi et à ce que je pourrez-vous faire.

- Pourquoi ne pas s'en prendre à moi directement ?

- Ce ne serait pas drôle.

- C'est juste un enfant !

- Oui mais le vôtre.

Sidorov pris une arme et tira sur Chris, je hurler en courant vers lui mais il été trop tard il été mort.

- Je suis là, reste avec moi, tu m'as dit de me battre, mais bat toi.

- Il est mort et la prochaine est celle jeune femme qui dort juste à côté de vous.

Je me réveille en sursaut ainsi qu'en pleure, Kensi été la allongé à côté de moi mais elle nous bougé pas, j'essayé de la réveiller mais rien ne se passé, je criais de toute mes forces mais elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne pouvait pas être morte, j'aurais vue si quelqu'un été entré, je la secoué pour qu'elle réagisse mais toujours rien, je voulu prendre son pouls mais mes mains blessés m'en empêché.

Fin du chapitre 6


	7. Chapter 7 : Rentrer chez

_Neferete__ : Tu vas voir mais ne t'inquiète pas._

_Fan-des-series__ : Tu vas avoir la réponse tout de suite, j'espère que ça te plaira._

_Fan of Show__ : Malheureusement Deeks vas en avoir encore des passages que son réalité/rêve._

_anonkp__ : Merci beaucoup._

_Guest : Non-il n'a pas fini de souffrir mais il aura des passages heureux, ne soit pas triste._

Chapitre 7

Point de vue de Kensi

Deeks me secoué dans tous les sens en hurlent de me réveiller, qu'il été désolé et qu'il s'en voulait, je suis tellement mal pour lui que des larmes m'échappe et coule sur mes joues j'essaye de lui dire que je suis réveillée mais rien ne le fais sortir de son cauchemar, je voie tellement de douleur sur son visage que j'ai l'impression de l'abandonner, je passe ma main sur son visage mais il continue à crier, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les infirmières ne font rien et surtout qu'elle ne vienne pas. Je décide de faire une chose qui je l'espère pourra le ramener dans la réalité, je dégage ces bras meurtries et l'embrasse. Il se calme, puis me repousse.

- Où suis-je ?

- Tu es à l'hôpital, tu as fait un cauchemar.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien je vais te laisser te reposer.

-Reste. Besoin de toi.

J'été heureuse qu'il dise qu'il avait besoin de moi, je lui embrassai le front.

-Je reviens vite, repose toi.

Je le vis se repositionner dans le lit et me suivre du regarde. Je sorti de la chambre pour trouver une infirmière. Elles toutes là à rigoler ensemble, une d'elle me vis et dit aux autres de se taire.

- Excusez-moi mais les visites sont terminées depuis un moment.

-J'ai le droit de rester ici, et pourquoi personne n'est venu quand mon ami s'est mis à hurler ?

-Cela arrive souvent, il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

-Et si quelqu'un mourrais ?

- Oh mais non pas de panique.

- Vous êtes incompétentes !

- Tous ça parce que votre ami à peur.

- Pardon répéter !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !

- Elles sont incompétentes !

-Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis agent du NCIS et vous ?

- Je suis l'infirmière en chef, suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

- Bien.

- Je suis désolé, mais il est vrai qu'elles ne sont pas très performantes, dites-moi ce que votre ami a eu.

Je lui racontai ce qui c'été passé, elle m'accompagna dans la chambre de Deeks, je souris à Deeks et m'installe à côté de lui.

- Bien dite-moi si vous avez mal quelque part.

- Partout.

- D'accord, je vais vous donner de la morphine.

- Rentré.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer seul, vous avez besoin de soin.

- Kensi.

- Euh si je lui donne des soins il peut rentrer ?

- Je dois demander un à médecin. Je lui demande dès qu'il sera arrivé.

- Merci.

- Bonne nuit.

Point de vue de Deeks

Je voulais rentrer chez moi, je n'aime pas être à l'hôpital, j'y suis allé trop souvent, enfant. Mais à cette époque je préféré rester ici avec ma mère, elle me surveillé et mon père ne venais jamais, sauf une fois où il est venu énerver et a hurlé sur tout le monde, il m'avait pris par le bras. Mais là Kensi avait dit qu'elle s'occuperait de moi, j'avais besoin d'elle mais je ne peux oublier ce cauchemar.

- Tu vas bientôt pourvoir rentrer.

- Avec toi.

- Oui je viendrais t'aider.

- Non, toujours besoin de toi.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

- Si. Toi non ?

- Bien sûr que si. Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi moi aussi, je suis désolé, je m'excuse d'être parti sans ne t'avoir rien dis.

- Pas grave.

Je ne pouvais pas faire de longues phrases à cause de mes coupures mais je voulais qu'elle sache que je ne lui reprocher rien, que le seul fautif c'été moi, je n'aurais jamais dû l'embrasser pendant une mission si dangereuse.

QUELQUES SEMAINES PLUS TARD

J'étais chez moi, je ne pouvais à peine bouger mais si on m'aidé je pouvais me déplacer. Aujourd'hui Eric venais me chercher pour m'emmener à la plage.

- Si tu ne te change pas tu n'iras pas avec Eric.

-Tu sais bien que j'ai besoin d'aide pour marcher.

- Je me demande si tu n'en abuse pas certaine fois.

- Attend tu me connais.

- Justement.

- Hey ! Monty vient aider ton maitre, attaque là.

- Tu sais qu'il adore sa maitresse il ne fera jamais rien contre moi.

Et effectivement Monty est allé se coucher à côté d'elle.

- Ok ok j'abdique.

- Bon viens je vais t'aider.

Elle m'aide à me lever, je comment à marcher mais je ressens une douleur dans le genou.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, c'est mon genou qui me fait mal.

- Tu ne devrais pas y aller, tu risques de te faire encore plus mal.

- On en a déjà parlé, je veux revoir Eric et j'ai besoin d'aller sur la plage.

- Je sais.

En arrivent dans la chambre elle m'aide à m'assoir sur le lit, elle si allongea après m'avoir donné mes vêtements et je me changeai.

- Tu devrais l'appeler.

- Non.

- Marty, tu sais qu'elle ne doit attendre que ça.

- Non, je ne veux pas lui parler depuis l'hôpital.

- C'est la mienne peut-être ?

- Non mais elle voulait vraiment t'aider, vous ne pensiez pas de la même façon c'est tout.

- Elle aurait dû comprendre.

- Aller viens on va regarder la télé.

Elle me soutient jusqu'au canapé sur lequel je m'assis et elle se cala dans mes bras encore blessé. On regarde Torque, ce film est bien. Mais je perds dans mes penser, je ne m'empêcher de revoir le visage de Chris en pleur et moi qui ne peut pas le sauver. Mon cœur commence à battre de plus en plus vite, ma respiration se coupe, je sens que je n'arrive plus à prendre de l'air, mes muscles se contractent, j'essaye d'avaler de l'air mais rien ne parvient à faire partir cet effet de suffocation, je sens mon cœur se serrer comme si quelqu'un voulais me l'écraser, c'été si douloureux.

-Tien boit de l'eau.

- Merci beaucoup.

On sonne à la porte, Eric rentre.

- Hey! Deeks on y va?

- Oui j'arrive.

Je lui embrassai les cheveux.

- A ce soir.

- Oui, fais attention à toi.

- Promis.

Eric m'aida à monter dans la voiture et démarra.

- Vous sortez ensemble ?

- C'est un peu compliqué.

- Elle est au courant ?

- Non.

Fin de chapitre 7


	8. Chapter 8 : La visite

Neferete : Lol ma phrase été fini, fallait finir la tienne aussi en tout cas j'espère que celui-ci seras mieux.

Fan-des-series : Bien sûr que j'ai le droit de vous laisser comme ça, et tu vas voir tu vas comprendre.

Fan of Show : Oui elles sont incompétentes et faut dire que quand il s'agit de Deeks, l'objectivité peut être remis en cause.

P'tite Poulette : Désolé si tu n'as pas compris j'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera plus.

DensiLA-NCIS : Merci beaucoup, en tout cas j'espère le chapitre te plaira.

Est-ce que mon histoire est toujours intéressante ou non ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a moins de monde qui lis et donc que je dois moins bien écrire.

Chapitre 8

Point de vue de Sam

- Tu devrais aller voir Deeks.

- Il ne voudra jamais me parler.

- Mais si depuis qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital tu n'as pas essayé de lui reparler, vas-y aujourd'hui.

- Tu as raison. Les enfants vous voulaient qu'on passe voir Deeks ?

- Oui !

- Bien prenez vos manteaux et allons-y, Michelle ?

- Bien sûr que je viens.

- Papa ? Est-ce qu'il faut un cadeau ?

- Oh c'est une bonne question. Chérie, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

- Je pense que les dessins que vous avait faits lui feront plaisir.

- Oh oui.

Les enfants partirent chercher leurs dessins, il y en avait beaucoup, ils arrivèrent vers nous et nous prirent les mains pour aller dans la voiture, une fois tout le monde attaché nous sommes partis vers la maison de Deeks.

Point de vue de Deeks

Avec Eric nous venions d'arriver à la plage, on installe nos serviettes sur le sable et on s'installe dessus.

- Tu devrais allez surfer, je vais venir.

- Tu ne devrais pas aller dans l'eau, tu risques de te faire très mal.

- Eric je ne suis pas là pour regarder les vagues, je veux essayer de surfer aussi.

- Mais tu peux à peine marcher seul, alors monter sur une planche, c'est du délire.

- Si tu ne veux pas m'aider je me débrouillerais tout seul.

- Non c'est bon je vais t'aider, allez vient.

Eric m'aida à me relever, on approcha de l'eau et je m'assis sur la planche, je voulu me relever mais au moment de me mettre debout je suis tombé, mais je n'arrive pas à me relever, les vagues me malmené. Avant j'avais l'impression de faire partie de la mer, de l'océan et maintenant, elle voulait ma mort, je sentis des bras m'aider à me sortir de là, Eric m'allongea sur la plage.

- Hey ça va ?

- J'aurais pu y rester.

- Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber.

- Je ne parle pas d'aujourd'hui…

- Moi non plus.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

- Ouais je commence à avoir froid.

- Tu n'as pas de vêtement de rechange ?

- Non, je ne penser pas chuter comme un débutent.

- C'est normale laisse toi tu temps.

On remonta en voiture et on partit chez moi, sur le chemin on ne faisait que de rire, il m'a dit que Nell viendrais me voir, je lui manqué. Et que Callen demandé toujours comment j'allais, il appeler presque tous les jours, un vrai papa poule.

- Merci de m'avoir ramené.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à rentrer ?

- Sa iras, j'ai besoin de marcher seul aussi.

- Ok à plus mec.

- A plus mon pote.

Je pars vers la maison quand elle ouvre la porte.

- Mais Marty, pourquoi tu es trempé ?

- J'ai voulu surfer et je suis tombé comme un imbécile.

- Arrête tu n'es pas un imbécile, enfin si parce que tu as voulu surfer, ça ce n'est pas intelligent, mais ce n'est pas toi.

Elle voulut m'embrasser mais on entendit une voiture se garer.

- Deeks !

- Hey salut les enfants ! Comment ça va ?

- Bas pourquoi tu es tout mouillé ?

- J'ai été me baigner, venez on rentre.

- Venez les enfants.

- Bonjours Michelle, je suis content de te voir.

- Moi aussi, Deeks.

- Sam, tu es obligé de venir avec tes enfants pour me parler ?

- Ils voulaient te voir également.

On rentre dans la maison, je pars dans la chambre et me change, puis je retourne dans le salon rejoindre tout le monde.

- Deeks ! Regarde on ta fait des dessins !

- Ils sont carrément trop beau ! Je vais les accrocher dans ma chambre ce soir, vous pouvez jouer dans le jardin avec Monty si vous voulez.

- Chouettes !

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand Kensi et toi ?

- On n'est pas …

- C'est compliqué, mais c'est depuis qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital.

- Hetty est au courant ?

- Non et je ne compte pas lui en parler.

- Mais elle doit savoir.

- Je ne lui parle plus depuis l'hôpital, mais tu es là juste pour me dire ça ?

- Non je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

- Kensi et moi allons voir les enfants.

Michelle embrassa Sam et Kensi m'embrasse le front en me disant d'être gentil, avant qu'elle ne passe la porte je lui tirai la langue.

- Je suis venu te voir quand tu t'es réveillé.

- Je sais, je me rappelle que tu as parlé d'un héros ou je ne sais quoi mais c'est très bref. Mais je t'en veux toujours.

- Pourquoi je me suis excusé.

- J'ai voulu t'aider, je n'ai jamais parlé, j'ai tout fait pour que tu me fasses confiance mais non, j'ai cru que tu allais m'aider à sortir de l'entrepôt mais à la place tu m'as pris la main et donné un coup de poing, ce qui a fini de casser ma mâchoire, tu crois que je dois te pardonner juste parce que tu dis désolé ? Je suis désolé je ne veux pas. Je sais très bien que tu me déteste.

- Je ne te déteste pas, ce que je déteste c'est l'homme que je suis en tas présence, tu as l'air tellement inconscient, mais tu es génial, je veux dire, tout sourit tout le temps, tu essayes de faire rire les gens, malgré le fait que tu as vécu des choses horribles, j'aimerais être comme toi, savoir passer outre les atrocités, mais je suis un ancien SEAL et je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ce que j'ai appris, tout passe par les aptitudes et non par les sentiments, sinon comment je pourrais être capable de tuer des gens chaque jours ?

- Je ne suis pas mieux que toi, je suis moi je fais comme je peux, il n'y a pas de raison de tuer des gens mais si nous le faisons pas euh le ferons, et surtout je ne suis pas un homme fort, je sais des cauchemars que je ne peux pas dire à Kensi.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire quoi ?

Fin du chapitre 8


	9. Chapter 9 : Si je parle, tu parle aussi

_Fan-des-series__ : Merci et il faut bien que Deeks se dévoile un peu._

_Clementine20__ : J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être le cas du précédent._

_marionNCISlove__ : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu te repèrera mieux dans ce chapitre._

_DensiLA-NCIS__ : Merci et ne t'inquiète pas tu vas vite savoir ce qu'il cache._

_Fan of Show__ : Oui il fallait bien que Sam puisse voir Deeks même si il se cache derrière ses enfants._

_Ali' Blye__ : Je pense que ce chapitre va beaucoup te plaire car c'est exactement ce que tu attendais enfin je crois et merci._

Chapitre 9

Point de vue de Deeks

- Tu n'es pas avec Michelle ?

- Les enfants voulaient jouer à la balle avec Monty alors je venais la cherché.

- Elle doit être dans la chambre.

- Ne change pas de sujet. Qu'est-ce que tu me cache ?

- Rien du tout.

- Tu viens de dire à Sam qu'il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas me dire, je veux savoir ce que c'est.

- Je vais chercher la balle et je vous laisse discuter.

- Merci.

- Il n'y a rien à dire c'est tout.

Elle se mit par terre en posant sa tête sur ses bras qu'elle avait mis sur mes genoux.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire tes cauchemars, tu te réveilles en sursaut toutes les nuits, même si tu essayes d'être discret je ressens les sursauts dans le lit.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Deeks, regarde-moi.

Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains et tourna mon visage vers elle. Elle met son front contre le mien.

- Je sais que l'affaire avec Sidorov t'as vraiment affecté, plus que tu ne veux le montrer, mais tu sais que je suis là pour t'aider.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Très bien, puisque tu es si borné débrouille toi seul !

Je sais que je l'ai blessé mais je ne peux pas lui dire, elle risquerait de partir mais j'ai besoin d'elle.

- Je crois que l'on va partir et vous laisser tranquille.

- D'accord, au revoir.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

- Oui mais moins.

Sam me sourit et me dit au revoir, ces enfants me firent un câlin et Michelle me dit de parler à Kensi, que nous en avions besoin. Je me relève et cherche Kensi dans la maison mais mes jambes ne me tienne pas et je m'écroule dans la cuisine, je me suis cogné contre un meuble, j'essaye de me mettre en position assise, une fois réussi je passe ma main sur ma tête, il y a un peu de sang mais rien de très grave. Je suis épuisé, je finis par m'endormir. Je vois Chris ce qui me fît sourire.

- Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

- Tu mens !

- Bien sûr que non.

Mes jambes non pas de blessure je veux me rapprocher de lui mais il commence à disparaitre.

- Quoi non, reste !

- C'est de ta faute !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu m'as oublié !

- Je ne t'oubliais jamais.

- Si tu n'aimes pas maman.

- Mais je ne sais pas qui elle est.

- C'est de ta faute.

Chris venais de disparaitre, j'ai voulu le rattraper mais la douleur de mes jambes été réapparut. Je me réveille en sursaut.

- Chris !

- Hey c'est moi Kensi, viens je vais t'aider à te mettre debout.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- Non c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'imagine que se ne doit pas être facile pour toi mais tu sais que je ne compte pas partir.

- Oui je sais.

On s'installe sur le canapé et commence à soigner ma tête mais je voie dans son magnifique regarde verrons que quelque chose la gêne.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je… pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on parle du baiser que tu m'as donné avant que je parte avec Michelle ?

- Parce que j'ai peur de se qui pourrais se passer si on en parler.

- De quoi as-tu peur exactement ?

J'allais lui dire quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Kensi se lève et va ouvrir, malheureusement pour moi c'été Hetty.

- Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez et parler à mademoiselle Blye.

- Je vous écoute Hetty.

- Il sera tant de reprendre votre travail, vos vacances sont presque entièrement utilisées.

- Cela veut dire qu'il m'en reste encore un peu ?

- Oui à peu près 3 jours.

- Oh je d'accord, je l'ai prend quand même.

- Comment allez-vous monsieur Deeks ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire.

- Je m'inquiète pour vous.

- Si vous le dite, c'est surement pour ça que vous voulais me remplacer et m'envoyer à New-York.

- Quoi, comment ça le remplacer ?

- Je vous aie déjà dit qu'à New-York il y a des spécialistes qui auraient pu regarder à vos jambes. Et oui je compte vous remplacer jusqu'à ce que vous alliez mieux.

- Mais je ne veux pas d'un autre partenaire.

- Ce ne serait que quelques semaines.

- Si il fait du bon travail je sais que vous n'allez pas le renvoyer, et comme je ne suis qu'un agent de liaison vous me laisseriez tomber.

- Je vous laisse réfléchir pour New- York à dans 3 jours mademoiselle Blye et ne soyez pas en retard.

- Au revoir.

Une fois qu'Hetty fût parti Kensi vins s'assoir à côté de moi, elle posa sa tête sur mes guises et pris ma main droite dans la sienne.

- J'aimerais que tu me dises ce dont tu as peur.

- Si je te le dit, tu me diras ce qui t'effraie toi ?

- D'accord.

- Je fais des cauchemars dans lesquels Sidorov est libre, je suis dans un entrepôt avec lui, mais c'est toi aussi tu es là, il veut me faire souffrir en tuant les personnes que j'aime, dans ce cauchemar on sortait ensemble mais il te tue d'une balle dans la tête.

- Sidorov ne nous feras pas de mal. Mais est-ce pour cela que tu refuses que l'on soit ensemble ?

- Et toi de quoi as-tu peur ?

- J'ai peur de te laisser seul, que quand tu iras mieux tu n'aies plus besoin de moi, de retourner dans mon appart toute seule sans plus personne, toi qui me fait rire, de tes bras si réconfortent la nuit qui me sert contre toi. Qu'un jour tu te rende compte que tu as besoin d'espace et que je ne pourrais pas t'aider à traverser cette épreuve et que jamais tu ne t'en remettes. Je sais que c'est étrange mais j'ai besoin de toi de Monty, de ta maison. De tout ce qui te concerne. Je… je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Kensi.

On s'embrasse puis elle écarte son visage du mien.

- Qui est Chris ?

Fin du chapitre 9


	10. Chapter 10 : La confiance

_Fan-des-series : Merci et oui ils se sont dit je t'aime, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

_Fan of Show : La question de Chris est très importante pour lui et pour l'histoire._

_Neferete : Si les explications été rapides c'est qu'il y en aura d'autres plus importante._

_marionNCISlove : Merci et tant mieux si tu te repère mieux, et pour la réconciliation, ce n'été qu'un début, il va y en avoir une autre, tu comprendras pourquoi._

_rockandlol : J'aime le fait que tu me dise de ne pas couper de cette façon alors que tu le fait toi-même ^^, mais la tu n'aimeras pas plus._

_Clementine20 : Merci beaucoup et je ne te dirais pas pour Chris, tu verras plus tard._

_Ali' Blye : Merci beaucoup, et je suis désolé de te décevoir mais pour le moment il y a toujours des non-dits très douloureux, mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même._

_anonkp : Merci._

_DensiLA-NCIS : Chris, j'aime cette intrigue, tout le monde l'attend, dans le prochain chapitre on en saura légèrement plus sur lui. _

_Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps pour la suite, mais les vacances me prennent plus de temps que les cours, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même. Bisous à vous tous et merci de continuer à me lire._

Chapitre 10

Point de vue de Deeks

- C'est un jeune garçon que je voie dans mes rêves, mais je ne fais que de le blesser.

- Comment ça tu le blesse ?

- Je n'arrive pas à le sauver de Sidorov ou alors il me demande des choses que je n'arrive pas à affaire.

- Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Marty.

- Je sais, mais je tiens beaucoup à lui.

- Vient on va se coucher.

- Tu devrais retourner au travail.

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

- Bien sûr que si mais ça te ferais du bien de sortir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me cache ?

- Je ne te cache rien.

- Je sais que tu mens alors dit-moi.

- J'aimerais essayer d'être seul, et si jamais ça ne va pas je t'appellerais.

- Ok je vais informer Hetty.

- Ok, je prends mon médicament et je file dans le lit, tu viendras ?

- Bien sûr, je ne te verrais pas demain, je compte bien profiter de toi un maximum.

Je souris, j'avale mon médicament et part pour me mettre au lit, le temps que j'y arrive Kensi été déjà dedans.

- Tu as déjà prévenue Hetty ?

- Oui, je suis désolé de te dire mais tu traine la patte.

- Ca c'est la nouvelle du siècle.

On se mit à rire. Je m'allongeai tranquillement, Kensi vint se coller à moi, je mis mon bras dans le bas de son dos et ferma les yeux.

- Tu sais tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi, mais ça nous feras du bien à tous les deux.

-Sûrement oui.

Point de vue de Kensi

Il été 7h00, mon réveil venais de sonner, je le coupe pour ne pas réveiller Deeks, il bougea à peine, une fois habillé j'embrassai Deeks sur le front. Je pris mon petit déjeuné, une grande tasse de café, emmena Monty avec moi, et je parti donc vers l'OPS, Deeks m'a demandé de prendre Monty avec moi. Je me gare et fait descendre Monty.

- Aller vient mon chien.

- Kensi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Callen.

- Je suis désolé, bonjours. C'est étrange, je pensais qu'il te rester trois jours ?

- Deux maintenant, mais Deeks voulais rester seul.

- D'accord, bon retour parmi nous, à toi aussi Monty.

Monty été tous content, je fisse le tour de mes amis en leurs disant bonjours quand Hetty m'appela.

- Qu'y a-t-il Hetty ?

- Je vous présente votre nouveau partenaire. Jesse.

- Bonjours ravie de te rencontrer.

-Oui oui, moi aussi.

- Je suis nouvelle, ça te dérangerais de me montrer le bâtiment ?

- Une autre fois si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Oh euh oui bien sûr.

Point de vue de Deeks

Je me réveil seul, ç'est un peu déstabilisent à dire mais je suis bien seul. Je me lève tout doucement et prend du café. Je ne prends pas mes médicaments, je ne veux pas continuer comme ça, mon genou me fait mal mais je veux ressentir tout ça, même si cela me rappelle de mauvais souvenir. Je me mis dans le jardin sur une chaise en me perdent dans le vide avec la radio à côté de moi.

ATTENTION ATTENTION, UN DANGEREUX CRIMINEL VIENT DE S'EVADER, FAITE TRES ATTENTION A VOUS.

Mon esprit se perdit dans ce discours, un criminel ? Qui ? Je tombé dans un demi-sommeil. Quelqu'un frappé à la porte, je me dirige vers la porte quand en ouvrent je vis Sidorov.

- Quoi ? Non vous êtes en prison ?

- Un criminel c'est enfui de prison vous n'avez pas entendu ?

-Cela ne peut pas être vous !

- Il est évident que c'est le contraire.

Je reculé le plus vite que je pouvais, je tombais au sol et balança tout ce que je trouvé, mais il les évita, il ne faisait que de dire mon nom.

- Deeks, Deeks, Deeks!

- Stop arrêté!

- Deeks, c'est moi Nell.

- Nell? Ou est SIdorov?

- Il est en prison en Russie. Mais je l'ai vue !

- Vient je vais t'aider à te relever.

Nell se leva et l'aida à se mettre sur le canapé.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Kensi, nous a dit que tu voulais rester seul, mais comme il est midi je me suis dit que peut être tu voudrais manger avec moi. J'ai pris du chinois.

- Merci.

- Sans être indiscrète comment se fait-il que tu été dans cet état ?

- J'ai plein de médicaments à prendre et je ne sais pas l'ai quels font quoi, il y en a un qui fait que mon esprit m'évite des cauchemars éveillé mais je ne voulais pas en prendre en me levant.

- Je comprends.

- Mais tu es là en ami ou en baby-sitter ?

- Je suis là en amie, je…

- Dis-moi je t'écoute.

- Je sais que Callen et Sam considère Kensi comme leurs sœur et que pour elle c'est comme des frères. Mais moi c'est toi que je considère comme mon frère, quand j'ai été en mission avec vous et que j'aurais pu mourir tu es la seul à m'avoir appelle et à avoir accepté que je l'appelle en pleine nuit, d'ailleurs tu arrivé en retard à cause de ça, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je serais toujours là pour toi.

Je la pris dans mes bras, elle est tellement mignonne.

-Merci, moi aussi j'aurais aimé avoir une sœur comme toi.

Nous mangions ensembles tout en rigolent, vers 14h00 elle repartie au travail. Je resté dans la tv après avoir rangé tout le bazar que j'avais mis. Vers 18h00 Kensi rentra.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée, ça va ?

- Dur journée, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de t'appeler.

-C'est pas grave, c'été bien comme reprise ?

- J'ai une nouvelle partenaire, elle se nomme Jesse.

- Oh, et elle est comment ?

- J'été sûr que tu me demanderais ça ! Tu penses tout de suite à son physique alors que tu sors avec moi, si depuis tout ce temps j'avais peur de me mettre avec toi c'est parce que tu n'es qu'un coureur de jupons ! Tu es incapable d'être sérieux dans une relations, même Jack faisait plus attention à moi !

Ce qu'elle me dit me fit très mal, la seule chose que je voulais savoir c'est si elle été sympas mais je comprends maintenant qu'elle ne m'a jamais que comme un mec instable rationnellement.

- Sort.

- Quoi, tu m'en veux maintenant alors que c'est toi qui …

- Sort, tu ne me fait pas confiance alors que c'est toi qui cherche le moindre détail qui prouverais que je ne suis pas un homme de confiance alors maintenant, sort d'ici !

Elle partit en claquent la porte, je m'écroule sur le canapé, comment elle a pu croire que je m'intéresse à une autre qu'elle. Je pris mon téléphone et composa un numéro que je connais par cœur.

- Allo, bonjours, je suis d'accord pour aller à New-York.

Fin du chapitre 10


	11. Chapter 11: Pour nous

_Neferete__ : Je suis désolé mais tu vas voir ça ira mieux et oui malheureusement c'est une mauvaise réaction._

_superMartinha__ : Merci._

_Clementine20__ : Merci beaucoup et tu comprendras pourquoi il va partir pour New-York._

_DensiLA-NCIS__ : Oui Kensi à des réactions étranges mais ne t'inquiète pas ça ira._

_Fan of Show__ : Oui pauvre Deeks mais ça ira pour lui._

_Fan-des-series__ : Merci beaucoup et ne tape pas Deeks on en a encore besoin._

_Ali' Blye__ : Je suis vraiment désolé je ne pensée pas que mon chapitre allait créer de telle réactions et j'espère vraiment que tu liras ce chapitre et qu'il te plaira._

_Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps et surtout que le chapitre précédent ne vous ait pas plus je ne pensée pas que se serais à ce point mais, j'espère que vous continuerais à lire et que ce chapitre vous plaira._

Chapitre 11

Point de vue de Kensi

Je me réveil fatigué, j'ai beaucoup pleuré je me prépare pour aller au travail, je regarde mon téléphone et voit 10 messages de Deeks plus 5 appels manqués. Je ne les lis pas. Je sais que je me suis emporté mais il m'a mis à la porte quand même. Une fois prête je monte en voiture et part au NCIS. Quand j'arrive je visse Eric qui a l'air inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Nell n'est pas là et je n'arrive pas à la joindre.

- Ne vous inquiéter pas monsieur Beale je suis persuadé que mademoiselle Jones va bien.

- Je vais essayer de l'appeler.

Je prends mon téléphone et compose le numéro de Nell mais aucune réponse, on entend la porte se fermer, en se retournant on aperçoit Nell, Eric court vert elle et la prends dans ses bras. On se dirige tous vers elle.

- Tu m'as fait peur. Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ?

- Je suis désolé mais ça passé mal où j'étais.

- Vous êtes en retard mademoiselle Jones.

-Je suis désolé Hetty mais j'avais des choses urgentes à faire.

Nell me regarda, je pu voir de la déception dans son regard ce que je ne compris pas.

- Que faisiez-vous de plus important que votre travail ?

- J'ai emmené Deeks à l'aéroport, il est parti à New-York.

- Pourquoi l'a tu aidé sans m'en parler, je croyais qu'ont été de très bonnes amies ?

- On est de très bonnes amies mais un de mes amis avait besoin de moi.

- Donc je suppose que tu es au courant que Deeks m'a mis dehors.

- Comment ça Deeks ta jeté ? Je savais que niveau femme il n'été pas stable.

- Sam ! Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de rabaisser Deeks.

- Mais Callen il a jeté Kensi alors qu'elle a tout fait pour lui !

- Ça suffit ! Si Deeks a mis Kensi c'est de ta faute Kensi et surtout s'il part c'est pour toi ! Mais tu n'as l'a pas rappelé !

- Calmer vous mademoiselle Jones que voulez-vous dire par c'est de la faute de mademoiselle Blye ?

- Deeks lui a demandé comment été sa nouvelle partenaire et …

- Il voulait juste savoir comment elle été physiquement tu voulais que je dise quoi ?

- Il voulait savoir si elle été sympas ! Mais tu as peur.

- Il m'a mis dehors et est parti, il m'abandonne comme tous les hommes qui sont entré dans ma vie !

- Tu as tort, c'est toi qui la rejeté. Si tu avais lu tes messages tu aurais su qu'il est parti à New-York pour retrouver sa mobilité, il pense que c'est de sa faute si vous vous êtes disputé et pour corriger cette erreur il veut ne plus être une charge pour toi et pouvoir redevenir ton partenaire.

- C'est … c'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je suis désolé Nell.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute.

- Jesse ? Ne dis pas ça, c'est moi qui réagis mal, tu as l'air de quelqu'un de bien et je n'ai pas été sympa avec toi.

- Je comprends ce n'est pas facile de voir une nouvelle personne arriver pour remplacer celle qu'on aime.

Je la prends dans mes bras et prends Nell également.

- Que dois-je faire Hetty ?

- Il me semble qu'il vous reste deux jours de congés et je vous accorde une semaine de plus si vous voulez.

- Merci beaucoup Hetty.

Je prends mon sac et commence à partir quand Callen m'arrête.

- Kensi, fait attention à toi et à Deeks, il est fragile mais il a besoin de savoir qu'une personne lui fasse confiance, bien que Nell été là pour lui, c'est toi qu'il aime il en a besoin je sais ce que c'est de vivre sans mère et d'avoir besoin l'amour d'une femme qui nous aime, donc ramène le nous en pleine forme.

- Je te le promets.

Avant de partir je lui crier de prendre soin de Monty et parti dans ma voiture en direction de l'aéroport, Marty j'arrive.

Point de vue de Deeks

- Je suis arrivé à New-York, un taxi m'attend pour m'emmener dans le centre de rééducation. J'arrive et me présente à l'accueil, on me conduit dans une salle où m'attend une personne.

- Bonjour je me nomme Lucas, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous.

- Bonjours, moi c'est Deeks, on peut commencer maintenant ?

- D'accord on va y allait doucement.

- J'aimerais être sur pied le plus vite possible.

- Je comprends mais il ne faut pas vous faire plus mal.

Je commence l'entrainement, c'est dur et ça fait mal mais peu importe je dois le faire pour moi et surtout pour Kensi. Ca rait plus de Trois heure que je suis-là, je commence à avoir vraiment mal, je me pose sur le tapis quelque seconde.

- Ca va allait Deeks ?

- Je peux continuer.

- Non tu ne peux pas, vient je vais te ramener dans ta chambre.

- Je dois continuer !

- Ecoute moi Deeks, je fais ce métier depuis des années et crois-moi si jamais tu continues tu vas aggraver ta blessure et tu ne pourras peut être plus te soigner donc va te reposer on recommence dès le début de la journée si tu veux.

- D'accord merci Lucas.

Il m'aide à intégrer ma chambre au centre je me pose sur le lit, il est 20h00 quand on frappe à la porte je vais ouvrir ce doit être mon repas.

- Bon…. Kensi ?

Fin du chapitre 11


End file.
